During open surgery (i.e. typically not for minimally invasive surgery), the incision through which surgical procedures are to be performed needs to be expanded and kept open in order to provide to the surgeon sufficient access to the surgical site for performing the procedure. Typically, surgical retractors are used for this, i.e. elements for expanding the edges of the incision for keeping the wound open. Usually, such retractors are made of steel. During surgery, typically supporting staff of the surgeon assist by handling the surgical retractors for expanding the incision to keep the wound open.
Some surgical retracting systems are known wherein the surgical retractors need to be connected to supports such as specifically developed surgical tables, stands mounted to a surgical table, etc.
One example of a system that allows expanding an incision to keep open a wound is described in U.S. patent application 2008/234551 (A1). The document describes a system for abdominal surgery, in which a number of external fixation points for retractors are provided by means of rods directly or indirectly mounted to the surgical table. Surgical retractor elements are then attached to springs to pull the wound open. The system has the disadvantage that installation is relatively complex and that manipulation at different sides of the patient is required.
There is a need for a more efficient system and a more efficient method for expanding wounds for providing access to the surgical site.